Talk:Safe Demigods Haven Wiki
Looking For Answers DarkMatterDoesMatter (talk) 06:39, June 9, 2015 (UTC)Why am I even writing this? Maybe I’m so sick of researching and dead ends that I'm willing to see if this is real. I suppose I am looking for answers to things that have been changing. Lets start at the beginning of it. If I'm a demigod, a witch, an alien, half something I just what to know so I can deal with things better In December I was electrocuted… now how I was electrocuted is strange. I was moving some stuff before talking a nap. Nothing I was holding was plugged in. (before you ask) I looked out the window and saw what looked like a ripple effect coming towards me. I was thrown and rolled back across my bedroom into a wall. I got up immediately and started apologizing. (Strange) My chest hurt like crazy. When I stood up I noticed my hand was bleeding. Where the current went through me... there is a brief moment that I was not in my body, as if I was sucked into a black hole and then pushed backout.... . I got checked out and they said I was fine. But when I was getting mad or upset I was having seizures. And constantly hearing electricity, seeing things a bit differently. Almost as if I could see the energy in the air or something. Sometimes I could almost taste the electricity. I was lead to a metaphysical shop that had been right in my neighborhood the whole time and some how I never saw it. So I asked about their readings because everything has been rather off as of lately. Getting strange warning to protect myself from a woman in a bathroom who told be I was a witch, (The woman told me I was all light if I wanted to be, but I didn’t have to be) I was also feeling electricity around what and me not. The woman who read me firstly was not scheduled to be there that day. She came in on a fluke… So the first card she pulled was a serpent in fire. She Told me that I when through fire. Meaning I died… What's crowning me is the universe card… She always pulled a card with stairs and she said I went through an initiation. That the universe gave me a gift and didn't let me go for a reason. My other cards further supported that. I meditate daily and have gone through a very quick transformation. Upon doing so I have looked into cosmic healing because how she interpreted it was that I have energy passing through me and she kept seeing hands and her interpretation was healing. Attached photo of my reading. The next occurrence came when I walked into an occult store in Portland to get a pendulum. I walked up to the case as all of them started swinging. I had never used one before yet all of them were attentive. I found a empower thyself class to help me; though it gave me meditation and rituals, something was still missing. A few months later I had a dream of me sitting in my room with all these old scrolls with hieroglyphics on them, and a book that I had never seen before, the only letters I could make out were "the Egyptian b". Images of ancient Egypt though I've never been there. Upon waking I poured over the Internet looking for the book, to find the Egyptian book of the dead. (A little back-story, my father is Nubian/Egyptian) Now this description is straight off of Wikipedia (The Book of the Dead is an ancient Egyptian funerary text, used from the beginning of the New Kingdom (around 1550 BCE) to around 50 BCE.[1] The original Egyptian name for the text, transliterated rw nw prt m hrw[2] is translated as "Book of Coming Forth by Day".[3] Another translation would be "Book of emerging forth into the Light". "Book" is the closest term to describe the loose collection of texts[4] consisting of a number of magic spells intended to assist a dead person's journey through the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Duat Duat], or underworld, and into the afterlife and written by many priests over a period of about 1000 years.) Strange? Coincidence? Considering all that had happened to this point, I didn’t think it could be coincidence. So what does all this mean? I have no fucking clue. My life has been spared and I have a purpose much greater than my understanding. So what is it? I became obsessed with figuring out why my senses where going haywire, so I delve into more practical magic, telekinesis to be more specific. I found my mind clogged with distraction, so many questions and so curious. But after I watched video on pushes and pulls technique with a straw. I decided wtf why not. Sat down, made a connection to its energy and breathed in while making a pulling motion with my hand. And it moved. I was immediately freaked out and excited, when I tried again it moved once more. In following weeks I learned more about pushing psi wheels. Yet cool I could do it, I don’t think the universe kept me around just to turn a wheel or push a straw with mymind. Over coming weeks then I kept seeing seven stars this or seven stars that...all over the place. Pleiadian messages would pop up on my YouTube feed. Then I was staring at the sky one night with my star maps app and saw a cluster in Taurus which is my sign named m45 with a huge red x. I thought to myself l x marks the spot so I Goggled it and found it to be the Pleiades. I was like seriously? So I did some and one of the sisters what hit with Zeus lightening bolt... Hmmm. more signs? I don't even know at this point what any of this meant... The last occurrence, which seems to be ongoing, is the strangest of them all. The first time I captured it was 6weeks ago, then I captured it again 4weeks later, and then it occurred last night. My eyes are now changing from dark to light. My eyes are naturally dark brown. I don’t even know how to explain this. So wither or not I'm a demigod, a witch, and part angel, part demon, part alien... I might as well start by putting my story out there and hope someone has insight, because I keep researching in circles, and finding dead ends.DarkMatterDoesMatter (talk) 06:39, June 9, 2015 (UTC) PoseidonsCeleste (talk) 22:08, May 10, 2016 (UTC)CelestePoseidonsCeleste (talk) 22:08, May 10, 2016 (UTC)